Libraries Aren't the Place
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: Jyou's searching for a book but Yamato isn't being very cooperative. And then there was that incident with the librarian... unabashed Yamajyou and Taishiro fluff.
1. Libraries Aren't the Place...

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Digimon

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Digimon? I'm not Japanese. I can't even draw Taichi. However, I do own Jyou *not*.

Libraries Aren't the Place…

I'm writing this story because right now, I'm very tired of my stories with somewhat complex plots that take me anywhere from five hours to several months to write. Besides, I haven't written any good yaoi for a while, especially since "So What?". I have several yaoi stories that are begging me to finish them, but my brain cells aren't really functioning properly. I decided that I just wanted to do one cute fluffy Yamajyou.

Dedication to all those great Yamajyou or Jyouto writers. God, you guys are the bomb! I love reading your work, and it's really hard to find these type of fics *pouts*.

"Yamato, does it ever occur to you that when I say 'I need to find a book' that I actually mean it?"

Yamato laughed, "No, not really. Should it?"

"I will not bother to dignify that with a response. All I want is to find one book on marine biology, but can I do that? Noooo… you follow me around like some incessant lapdog that has nothing better to do than follow around his owner," Jyou replied, tone teasing.

"Am I to believe that you don't like me following you around?"

Jyou opened his mouth to reply but clamped it shut.

"Uh uh. No way. This is not the place to get into an argument with you."

Yamato couldn't help but grin. To both of them, it was easily admitable that the term 'argument' meant playful teasing that ended up with them kissing and 'making up'.

"Why not?"

Jyou gave him a peeved look, "It's a library, Yamato. You don't make out in a library."

"We can change that," he replied with a goofy grin.

"And pigs will fly."

Before Yamato could reply that technically, pigs did fly, as proven by his younger brother's flying pig, a librarian came up, graying hill pulled into a bun and glasses enlarging her eyes, which had anger written all over them.

"Excuse me, but if you can't be quiet, you'll have to leave," she told them sternly in a clipped tone, and the two just looked at each other and nodded to her. She gave them another stern look before leaving them, and Jyou turned back to Yamato.

"See? I knew I should have tied you to a chair while I was gone!"

"But I still would have followed you."

"Fine, the table then."

"Jyou chan… I do not believe for a minute that you can mean that," Yamato pouted softly, stepping close enough to his lover to encircle his arms around him. Jyou stiffened slightly.

"Yama… this isn't the place," he whispered.

"I know, I know. Libraries aren't the place," Yamato replied, kissing him firmly on the cheek, "It kinds hurts that you'll rather spend your time with the dusty old books rather than me… maybe it's the librarian you would like to know better?"

Jyou couldn't help but laugh at that, "That old prick? She's worse than my father."

"I'm glad we agree on something," Yamato murmured, loosening his grip just enough that Jyou could turn to face the bookshelf again.

"Yamato, if you would like to be helpful, help me find the book I need and then we can get out of here."

"Nah… the apartment's about the same as this place… quiet as a tomb and just as dead."

"At least it's not a public place," Jyou replied warily, but he didn't fight.

Yamato snorted.

"It's not like anyone's here anyway."

"Except for the crabby librarian."

They both laughed… quietly, of course.

"Yes, Jyou chan. Except for the crabby librarian."

"Sooner I find my book, sooner we get away from her."

"And miss the dusty old books? I don't think so."

Jyou just shrugged and kept searching for his book. Yamato grinned, never letting the older man out of his grip as he continued to look, moving along with him every time he had to move.

Finally, after several minutes of searching, he sighed in defeat.

"It's not here. The computer catalogue said it would be here, but it's not," he whined plaintively, sounding exactly as the Jyou of the Digiworld that had whined about almost everything from nonexistant allergies to monsters ready to kill them. Well… maybe the monsters was something understandable, but still…

"You could ask the crab apple."

"I could if you let go of me."

"Then forget it."

"Yamato…"

"Fine," Yamato sighed, finally letting go of Jyou. Jyou shot him a slightly exasperated look, to which Yamato just shrugged and smiled, before going off in search of the grouchy librarian.

When he came back, Yamato looked like he was ready to collapse from boredom.

"I thought you liked the dusty old books," Jyou teased as he came up. Yamato woke up from his half dead stupor and glared at his boyfriend.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah," Jyou grimaced, "Unfortunetely."

"What happened?"

"She gave me a lecture about how the library isn't the place to make out."

Yamato chuckled at that, "And what did you say?"

"Smiling and nodding comes to mind."

"Good boy. I must have taught you well. There was a time where you would have listened to everything she said and taken heed, you know."

"Ah, how the times have changed."

"For the better. So, can we go now and leave both the dusty books and Miss Crab Apple?"

"No."

"Wha?" Yamato rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"She's going to go look for the book. We're supposed to wait for her at the front desk."

"The front desk? But that's so… public."

Jyou winced, "I think that's what she had in mind."

Yamato grumbled, "Librarians. If you're not reading, they're not happy. We could read A Paperback Guide to Sex, and they would be happy, but try to experience it for yourself and they jump all over you."

Jyou just shrugged, "So let's get going. Then we can get out of here. Unless you want to find you're a Paperback Guide to Sex? If you must, you better hurry. I bet all the librarians are itching to check it out first."

"Nah. I rather like being in some forgotten row of books with you."

"But… the librarian…"

"Miss Crab Apple? She can rot for all I care," Yamato replied, pulling Jyou into a tight embrace and kissing him fully. Jyou looked a bit shocked, but returned it. Yamato ran his hands through his lover's rather long navy blue hair, not breaking off. Jyou's glasses were slipping precariously off, but both were too engrossed to care that it was practically resting on both of them.

"Young man, where were you? I've been searching for you all over the place! I thought I told you to wait…"

The librarian's angry speech was cut off by the scene in front of her. Jyou yelped and pulled back, tripping awkwardly, his glasses dropping to the ground, cheeks flushed with red. Yamato's cheeks also burned, and he quickly distangled himself from his boyfriend, as one hand had been around him while the other in his hair. Both looked guiltily at the librarian, cheeks a deep shade of crimson, hair messed up, and breathing heavily.

"Your… book…" the librarian held the book out cautiously to Jyou, who stepped forward.

On his glasses.

The glass and frame broke with a sickening crunch, and Jyou seemed to blush even more. Yamato quickly took the book from the librarian, who quickly strode away.

"Yama…" Jyou mumbled, reaching out for his boyfriend, unable to see anything clearly. Yamato gripped his arm to steady him, thrusting the book into his hands before reaching down to pick up the broken frame and the glass.

"I guess it's time to go home," Yamato looked guilty, his face still burning with crimson.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm as blind as a bat right now."

"That's okay. You've got me. You were right, I suppose."

"Right about what?"

"Libraries aren't the place. Now let's check out your book and get back home before Miss Crab Apple has a conniption fit or a heart attack."

Jyou just smiled and nodded as Yamato took his hand and led him gently towards the checkout stand.

*screams with joy* Finally, a fluffy Yamajyou! *does a little happy dance* That only took about… heck, I don't know how long it took. I must be desperate to be writing this kind of stuff, but I have a headache and I really did want to write something simple. This was as simple as I could make it. ^_~

No offense to books, libraries, or librarians. REALLY! I don't hate books! I don't hate libraries! I don't hate librarians! Really, really, really, really! I love to read (just ask my friends or English teacher!!!!), although our library is a different story… and the librarians are all very helpful, not like Miss Crab Apple… ^^'

Please R&R!

Pikachumaniac


	2. Giving Librarians Conniption Fits

Disclaimer: Digimon didn't revert ownership to me since the last time I wrote one of these damn things

Disclaimer: Digimon didn't revert ownership to me since the last time I wrote one of these damn things.

Giving Librarians Conniption Fits

Actually, I was planning to take a break off of writing until June 2, when I would be taking my SAT II, so I was going to stop writing and just study for that. But what happened is that I got really pissed off for some reason only known to me, so to protest, I'm just going to write a fluffy Taishiro with a little bit of Yamajyou sequel to my fluffy Yamajyou. I always wanted to do that… ^^' Fun stuff! I should write fluff more…

Taichi was very firm in his intent _not_ to set a single foot inside the library, especially after what had happened to Yamato and Jyou.

And who could blame him?

But unfortunately for the Digidestined of courage, Koushiro was just as stubborn; in fact, probably more so. Not to mention that he hadn't heard the little story about what had happened to the Digidestined of Friendship and the Digidestined of Reliability.

Which is exactly how Koushiro had managed to get his energetic boyfriend to walk into the library without fleeing for his life when he set his eyes on the newly dubbed 'crab apple'. He still shivered every time he remembered when the crap apple had stamped 'overdue' on his forehead and paraded him around the entire building when he was… 17.

"Taichi… help me get that book please," Koushiro sighed, looking longingly at the books on the top shelf. Taichi had to resist the urge to chuckle.

"And what is in it for me?" he asked seductively.

"I'll cook you dinner?" Koushiro offered meekly, still eyeing the books.

"You cook worse than I do!"

"But I don't set the kitchen on fire, set the fire alarms off, and have fire fighters here before I can blink."

"I was cooking macaroni and cheese! Cooking _that_ is hard! I don't understand how the labels can say 'easy to cook'. Those dang things are hard to cook."

Koushiro shook his head and sighed.

"Taichi…"

"What's the magic word?"

"I already said it," Koushiro replied stubbornly.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Then say it again. I didn't hear it the first time."

"I am going to deflate all your soccer balls later."

"I didn't hear youuuuuuuuuu," Taichi taunted, grinning as Koushiro's face began to turn a bit red.

"_Please_ bequeath me the publication which has established itself upon the apical ledge," Koushiro hissed before grinning smugly when Taichi blinked uncomprehendely..

"I heard 'please', 'me' 'the', 'which has', 'itself upon the'… and that's about it."

"And what do you covet me to do relative to it?"

"Koushiro, you're doing this on purpose!"

"No duh, genius."

"Ah! Words I can finally understand!"

"You are such a… a… vagabond!"

"Such big words for such a _short_ person…"

"You are such a stubborn pain in the…"

"Now, now, how would you expect me to get your book if you're cursing at me?"

Koushiro glared at him before finally shrugging and walking off. Taichi blinked.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Koushiro gave him a sidelong glance but continued to stride away, "The librarian should be tall enough to reach the books… besides, I think it's time I introduce her to you…"

"WAIT!!!!" Taichi yelled, running over to grab Koushiro's wrist and drag him back, "Okay, which book did you want?"

"I don't know if you can reach it though… you're awful short," Koushiro replied dryly, "It is in such a lofty place _anyway_. And the big words on the cover might confuse you. Maybe the librarian would be a lot better…"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Boys, there are other people here… oh, hello Koushiro," Miss Crab Apple looked over the two boys, frowning when she got to Taichi but smiling at Koushiro, "Do you need some help?"

"No… Taichi will get it for me."

"Taichi?" Miss Crap Apple raised an eyebrow, still inspecting the taller Digidestined, "Haven't I seen you before?"

Taichi began to turn crimson, and he could just feel the words 'overdue' on his forehead, glowing very brightly in neon colored lights.

"No, I don't think so. Taichi has never been to the library before," Koushiro smiled sweetly, and Taichi glared at him, ready to strangle him.

"Oh really?"

Taichi shivered as he felt the librarian look over him, almost like fresh meat, and he promised vehemently that he was going to put something like super glue all over Koushiro's keypad and hope that his fingers stick to them _permanently_.

"Is there any book you're interested in?" she asked, and Koushiro looked at her oddly before turning to face Taichi too, who looked ready to melt into the ground from embarrassment.

"Um… I'm still looking," he muttered finally.

"Are you sure?"

Taichi blinked and thought hard. What was it that Jyou and Yamato were talking about last time? He finally grinned as he remembered.

"Yes, actually, I am looking for something. I think it's called… um… A Paperback Guide to Sex, I think," Taichi ignored Koushiro's menacing glance as he continued to watch the librarian, who looked about ready to have a heart attack.

"I'll… I'll go see what we have…" she quickly walked away, as if trying to flee for her life, a probable conclusion.

As soon as she was gone, Koushiro grabbed Taichi by his shirt, "Why'd you do that?????" he squeaked loudly.

"Was that wrong?"

"YES!"

"Oh… is this wrong too?" Taichi asked innocently as he grasped Koushiro's wrists with his own hand and kissed the red head on the lips.

Koushiro's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't pull away, instead closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Both of them ignored any passerby's that stood at the front of the aisle gawking at the couple before walking away as quickly as they possibly could, as if they were trying to convince themselves that they hadn't seen anything.

When Taichi finally released Koushiro, Koushiro gave him a peeved look while Taichi grinned foolishly.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Taichi asked innocently.

"No. Now get me my book."

While Taichi finally did what Koushiro asked him and reached up to get the books while Koushiro pointed them out, the librarian came back.

"Excuse me sir," she began quickly.

"KYAAAA!" Taichi screamed, falling to the ground and taking several books with him, a shower of books hitting him all on the head.

"Oh, Taichi, you got all the books I wanted," Koushiro grinned evilly as he helped pull Taichi up to face the librarian, who was holding a book.

"I think this is the book you wanted, Taichi," the librarian handed the book to Taichi, who started to turn crimson as he saw the title.

A Paperback Guide to Sex

Koushiro took one look at it and practically collapsed laughing while the librarian walked away, leaving Taichi as red as an apple.

"Get your books and let's go," Taichi grunted gruffly while Koushiro continued to shake his head and laugh.

After Koushiro finally calmed down several minutes later, he gathered up some of the books, put the rest in Taichi's hands, and led the way towards the check out stand, where the librarian was already seated there, probably waiting for them.

Koushiro quickly got his books checked out (and not a single late fee… I'm in awe of him!!!!!!) while Taichi stood there, still rather embarrassed about the book he was about to check out. The librarian turned to him, "Next?"

Taichi meekly placed the book on the desk, and the librarian started to type into the computer. Suddenly, Taichi had an interesting idea, and when Miss Crab Apple looked back up at them, he put a hand around Koushiro's shoulder, who was still struggling to get all the books in his arms.

"Don't worry, Koushi chan. I'll get some of them for you," Taichi smirked, and Koushiro nearly dropped the books, shooting Taichi a furious glare.

Miss Crab Apple looked absolutely confused as she handed the book back to him, and Taichi picked up the book like an excited school girl getting a brand new puppy with a bright red tongue and adorable brown eyes.

"Koushiro! Look! I told you I would find a book! This will keep both of us entertained for the rest of the month!" he said just a bit too loudly, and it was Koushiro's turn to turn a bright shade of red as the librarian began to comprehend and jaw dropped to the ground. The people in the line caught on just a tad bit too quickly, and most of their jaws had dropped too.

Taichi picked up some of Koushiro's books gallantly, hand still around Koushiro's shoulder, who was blushing like crazy as he held the book up high in the air so everybody could see the title, "Koushiro chan… do you think there will be anything new in here? Maybe new positions? Something that we haven't already done? Perhaps a listing of condoms and how to prevent certain STDs?" he continued to practically yell as he steered away the still furiously blushing Digidestined out of the library.

~*~

Neither of them really wanted to go to the library, both absolutely un-eager to go into the library. But their boyfriends had stoutly refused to accompany them, so they had to settle for each other. Jyou Kido and Koushiro Izumi sighed and finally walked into the library. The librarian at the checkout stand… the same exact librarian they had been meeting all those times… looked at them over the top of her book and paled before quickly looking back down at her book.

The two shot each other confused glances before quickly getting their books and walking over to the check out stand. The librarian hesitantly put down her book and looked at the two.

"My, this is a surprise," she commented as she took Koushiro's library card.

Both looked confused.

"Well, last time you were here… weren't you making out with your boyfriend? What happened to him?" she asked innocently, looking at Jyou, while Koushiro's eyes practically popped out of his skull. Jyou carefully avoided Koushiro's stare.

"And how was your book, Koushiro? What was it called again… A Paperback Guide to Sex? Did you and your boyfriend… um… enjoy it?" she questioned, and Koushiro shook his head furiously while it was Jyou's turn to gawk, jaw dropped to the counter.

She looked a bit triumphant as they took their books as quickly as possible and rushed out of the library, where both their boyfriends were waiting.

Unfortunately for the two Digidestined, their boyfriends had decided to do something that both knew would make their lovers very unhappy, but they didn't really mind too much. Before Jyou and Koushiro could protest, Yamato and Taichi grabbed them, dragging them just outside the library door so that the automatic doors opened. When the librarian turned to see who it was, Taichi and Yamato grinned at her innocently before kissing their respective boyfriends for what seemed like an hour before releasing them, saluting the librarian, and waltzing off, Koushiro and Jyou faces now red and a vein throbbing peevishly on their forehead, rushing off to kill their boyfriend and ignoring the stares from passerby's and the librarian turning to the computer to write up her resume and get a new job that didn't require any human contact.

^^' And that's the end of my library fluff pieces. I still do not hate books, librarians, or libraries. I promiseeeeee!!!!! ^_~

Pikachumaniac


End file.
